Starless
by wherearej00going
Summary: Tomoyo wants to see the stars. But she can't see it from where she is. Will Yue take her up there? TomoyoYue completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters. 

_Starless. _

The chilly wind blew right into a moon guardian's face, making its eyes stingy and forcing it to blink after endless staring into the night sky. Once again, like almost every night, a winged figure would be seen perched on the top of the Tokyo Tower. It would be sitting still, eyes open. Many would think that it was waiting for something, or it would be on the alert for anything that would happen…

But in fact, even if you crept behind it using heavy footsteps, it wouldn't _even _hear you. This moon guardian always made use of the time that it's false form was sleeping to fly up here and think. Think about what? Even it itself didn't know what there was to think about. 

Each time it came here, it would just be reminiscing about what revolved around it. Like Sakura, its new mistress… Cerberus, its fellow guardian and counter part… Syaoran, its mistress' boyfriend… Eriol, its old master's reincarnation… Ruby Moon, its counter guardian… Spinner Sun, Cerberus' counter guardian… Yukito, its false form… Touya, the special one belonging to Yukito's heart…

And of course, Clow. 

Each night, it would struggle to keep Clow out of its mind. For thinking of its old master would only bring back painful memories…painful memories it longed to forget…painful memories that tore its heart each time it was alone. Clow was its only true…lover was just not the right word…true…true companion that it could pour its heart out to. Yes, it did have Cerberus. But the furry little thing was just not the same. It would not sit down with it to have heart-to-heart talks, but instead run around and force it to play. This would in turn annoy it and both would just end up having a petty fight. Unlike when it was alone with Clow…

When it was alone with Clow, they would just be chatting endlessly about the serene surrounding that enclosed the Clow Mansion. Or sometimes, about things that bothered their hearts. And sometimes, plotting ways to keep Cerberus out of harm's way and sometimes punishment. Those were the times where it could really be itself… or the times it would talk the most. Around the house, it would usually be seen reading quietly in the corner or sitting there, eyes closed. It did not necessarily meant that it was taking a nap, but just meant that it did not want to be disturbed. 

But of course, Cerberus would always take the chance to annoy it at this time. And would always end up with ice daggers flying at it. 

And this moon guardian was Yue. 

Still thinking about its past and present, it did not notice that someone had joined it behind. At night, it was restricted to be where he was as the wind was far way too strong for anyone to remain on the tower. But nothing was impossible for anyone from the Daidouji family. 

"Yue-san?" the young heiress asked. No reply. 

"Yue-san?" the young heiress asked again. No response. 

"Yue-san?" the young heiress asked once more. No reaction at all. Zero. _'He must have spaced out…'_

Then something struck her mind. She knew just how to wake it up. Suddenly she pointed behind her and shouted just loud enough for the moon guardian to notice, "Ack! Clow-san!" 

Just as she thought, the moon guardian turned abruptly to face her with a shocked expression on its face, before he replaced it with a disappointed, including annoyed face when it only saw it's mistress' friend. It glared at her, before it returned to looking out to the city again. Tomoyo sensed its annoyance and quickly bowed in apology. "I apologized for my earlier behavior and for lying to you. I hope you will forgive me." 

Yue did not react to her apology. But this did not mean that it hadn't forgiven her. This non-reaction was an acceptance of her apology. And it did not mean that it allowed her to continue staying within a 10-meter radius. But it could not do anything about it as it was her wishes to remain there. 

Tomoyo climbed out of the window from the balcony she was in and placed herself gently next to the moon guardian. She did not ask a work of why it was here or say a single thing. All she did was keep quiet and look out to the city, before transferring her gaze to the night sky. 

"I've never seen the stars before. Not even in Tomoeda. I guess Japan is just too bright a city…" she quietly mused. And to her amazement, the moon guardian nodded its head in agreement. She smiled to herself as she finally managed to get the cold block of ice next to her to respond. With this, the moon guardian willed his wings to disappear to allow her closer.

And to _its _amazement, she did not move an inch. All she did was continue to gaze at the starless night sky. It kept quiet and started to… observe her. She was wearing a velvety black gown and had fashioned a black jacket over her. Her face was just as fair as its, and it realized that it was no match for her beauty. Her deep purple hair, which was near black, was tied up in a neat bun secured by just one clip. It was amazed by how one simple clip could keep her hair in that complicated twist that neat. 

Suddenly, her hand reached up to that clip. With a simple flick of her finger, she managed to unfasten the clip and let her hair down. It flowed down her hair before covering her neck. While she busied herself with keeping her hair out of her face and tucked behind her ears, she accidentally loosened her grip over the clip, letting it fall 50 levels down. Yue made a move to fly down, but Tomoyo was fast enough to place her hand in front of it, indicating that it was all right for it to fall. 

And for her to lose it. 

Though still remaining emotionless, Yue's eyes showed confusion. Tomoyo just smiled at her ability to bring out feelings from the guardian that others could never do. But, both of them were complicated beings…and it takes time for one to fully understand. Without replying or gesturing, she continued to gaze at the night sky.

"I wish I could see the stars…" she said, her voice projecting the deep long from her heart. Yue was puzzled. Not only did she not answer it to why she allowed the clip to fall, but she kept a long in her eyes to see the heavenly bodies that were painted beautifully in the dark blue sky that had blemishes of gray every now and then. 

Suddenly, an idea filled its mind. But it banished it from its head at once. No way would it do it. It just wasn't…right. 

But each time it saw that longing gaze in her eyes, its heart would just keep telling it what it should do. Finally, it gathered the courage. 

"Daidouji-san…would you…would you like me to take you up there?" 

**Mainey's Corner: **

Nyaha! I just did this cause I felt like writing something. Hmmm…I wonder how it is going to turn out…and how well I did. Or should I say how badly. Anyway, please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

_Starless._

The moon guardian knew that the rich heiress sitting in front of it was just one of it's shadows. It had always seen that longing look in her eyes whenever it was placed upon its mistress. And it was the same look it knew it had always put on whenever Clow was in sight. But this was not the point. The point was that she was just like it. By just the mere distance they were apart, Yue could already sense the loneliness that overcame Tomoyo's heart. 

First of all, her mother was never with her. They never shared the heart to heart talks that Tomoyo longed for. And even when they were holidaying, a sudden problem would crop up and Tomoyo would be left alone to sight see. This usually ended up with Tomoyo catching a flight back where her friends could keep her company. 

Second of all, Tomoyo had zero siblings and relied heavily on her classmates for companionship. 

Third, Tomoyo was not just any other girl. She was the rich heiress of the Daidouji estate. This made her stand out from other children, and for others to view her differently and thus, treat her as though she was a queen of some sort.

Fourth, Tomoyo was just…_alone._ In the big Daidouji Mansion that Yue had only been in once, there was no one but the servants sharing the same estate. Her mother was always overseas. The servants treated her as a queen and not a friend. And there wasn't a neighbor anywhere in sight. The mansion was facing a park, and practically took up the piece of land there. _Hang on, it did take up the whole chunk of land there…_

Yue felt sorry for the girl next to it. It never knew that there was someone or something lonelier that it could be. At least it still had Cerberus. But other than Sakura, Tomoyo truly had no one. And now Sakura has Syaoran…

It's eyes hardened. Someone like this young girl next to him should never deserve this treatment or to endure this hateful feeling of being alone. She was far too young to be going through this hardship that sometimes made Yue, the cold block of ice, cry to get away. During these times, it could still escape by soaring into the sky, or hiding itself at this tower. 

But this girl was stronger than Yue itself. She had never try to run, but instead put up a strong front that she was all right with everything that revolved around here. What puzzled it most was the source of the strength she got to place that very same smile on her face each time she was feeling hurt or left out and happy. It could never break through the smile of hers and find out where she got that power. To it, she was just one complicated person. Perhaps even _more _complicated than it was. 

"Daidouji-san…would you…would you like me to take you up there?"

Tomoyo was startled by Yue's offer. She had never seen it make any offer through its own free will. Then again, she could hear the strain in its voice making the offer. She knew that it had taken it great efforts to even open its mouth to ask. 

But it was her choice on whether she would disappoint it. 

Yue was clear that she would be trying her best to please it, and accept the offer. But it wanted her to choose from the bottom of her heart. To choose whether she wanted to go up there…

…with it. 

Tomoyo smiled at the moon guardian. Without thinking about anything other than seeing the stars, Tomoyo gave an affirmative answer with a grateful 'yes'. Yue willed its wings to return and they stretched to their full length. Yue stood up from its sitting position and hovered in front of the young lady, holding out its arms to carry her. Tomoyo shifted her body position so she'd land in its arms safely while she admired the moon guardian's beauty when it was in its true, ultimate form. 

Yue caught her with utter grace. She wrapped her arms around its neck just in case she'd fall but with Yue's carefulness, she doubt she will. But still, better to be safe than sorry. Yue soared into the sky, trying hard to resist cuddling her closer as the warmth she emitted was just…just…enough to keep from freezing up in the cold night sky. 

Higher and higher they went up and the brightly lit up city grew smaller and smaller… until they saw something flash in the sky. At first, Tomoyo thought that it was just a satellite or something and quickly blinked. But all she saw in the same spot was a white dot twinkling in the night sky. And the smile disappeared from her face just as soon as the glee popped into her eyes. She slowly bent her head downwards and never took a second look. 

The thing about this girl was that it never failed to puzzle Yue. The moon guardian had never thought that there was someone in this world who was more complicated. It was expecting a delightful smile to spread across her face and her eyes to twinkle with fascination, as though beckoning it to fly higher. But this was something that he was not expecting. She was actually missing the chance to see the stars again. "Daidouji-san, are you…all right?" 

The girl gave the moon guardian a reassuring smile, but her head still lowered from his gaze. She never looked up, or said a thing. She just closed her eyes and remained still. Finally, she opened her mouth. "Yue-san, can you take me down now?"

The moon guardian nodded and with a flap of its wings, it was slowly gliding down with the still girl in its arms. But instead of returning to the tower, it flew towards a park. The park opposite her house, but it went to an area far away from the prying eyes of the guards that would recognize her from a mile away. Yue settled the complicating girl on a stone bench but remained standing next to her. It willed its wings away, which meant that Yue would not be leaving for the time being. 

"If I may ask, why didn't you…"

Tomoyo smiled. She knew the moon guardian found the way she reacted different. Despite thinking the same way as Yue was, she had a good reason. "Yue-san, you may sit down first…[Yue shook its head]…if you had only one chance to see something, you would not want to go through the pain of longing to see it again right? The more you look at something, the more you want it…and thus, the more pain would be suffered if you can't get it. Understand?" 

Yue gave a nod to show her that it agreed. Her reason made sense and it could understand it perfectly well. It could be perhaps it had gone through the same pain before. That was the time it had to choose its new mistress and when Clow died. The worse was when it met Eriol. It couldn't handle the pain and could only escape into its false form, which even had someone to be with. Ms. Daidouji, on the other hand, had nowhere to hide and no place to go. Sometime it really admired her strength. Then summoning its courage, it asked.

 "Then why won't you look at me?"

**Mainey's Corner: **Nyaha…finished this the day after I posted the first chapter up. I think I'm going at too fast a speed. Anyway, please review below~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Starless. 

As the night passes,  
I silently pray,  
that someone will come  
and take me away.  
But the stars don't seem  
to lie in my path;  
it'll just a dream  
made out of my craft. 

"I'm sorry but I'm feeling a bit tired. Excuse me," Tomoyo said and got up from where she was sitting. And pausing for a second, she looked up to Yue…

And smiled at it. 

She walked away, leaving Yue to reprimand itself for being such a fool_. _Yue glared hard at the floor. It was angry, not angry with the girl, but angry at itself for trying its luck. It knew that it was not offering itself to be someone to support her, but instead trying to gain her for support. It was selfish of it to be thinking that it could easily use her for comfort…

_And for her to take Clow's place in its heart. _

It could no longer stand the loneliness that engulfed its heart. Its other half, Yukito, already had someone that he could rely on, someone that would risk his life for him, someone that both Yue and Tomoyo wished to have…

Looking up to the sky, it suddenly realized that it may never get out of this pool of loneliness…it was its destiny to stay loyal to its master as her servant until another master is appointed… Then Yue blinked. A sudden understanding hit its mind. Tomoyo **didn't** answer! All she did was avoid the question because…forget why she avoided it. It didn't even know. 

Giving itself a kick in the head mentally, Yue flew up to the treetops, forgetting the fact that _normal_ human beings were not accustomed to seeing flying angels in reality. Couples that were passionately kissing away in the moonlight were soon distracted with the figure with a pair of angelic wings flapping at its back. Some of them broke contact to stare. Others continued to kiss but their eyes never leaving Yue. One couple started to go red into the face from lack of air even if they weren't exactly kissing.

Searching frantically from high above, Yue combed the canopy of trees knowing that it a much better way than flying around in the park, thus attracting unwanted attention. But unfortunately, Yue was only greeted with loving couples, still with their hands wrapped around each other, and an envy feeling filled its cold mind. 

Instead, Tomoyo was walking in the opposite direction from her manor. The burning question that Yue had imposed for her just kept playing back in her mind, making her head feel dizzy and her heart feel weak. Many times, she regretted not answering, for she met its other form quite often at Sakura's house and would only be reminded of the guilt of leaving in confusion. 

Her firm steps began to weaken as her mind begins to flutter all over the place, revolving mainly about her life, her friends, and her long to see _someone_ again. She missed him but she knew she would never have a chance to literally be with him. He already had someone else and it was about time that she forgets her silly childhood crush and move on with someone that she could rely on for support through her difficult life. On the other hand, she could forget about getting that special soul mate that she was wishing for. Unless her mother had introduced him, he would have to go under several prepared interviews and lie-detecting machines before he was allowed to go out with her. This would usually end up with the guy sick and tired of going through numerous questions and subsequently, a "break up" from a relationship that had never gone more than a mere question on whether she'd like to go out with him. The first date had never been successful; as bodyguards would be seen in and around the place spying on them, alert to report any unusual sights that happened. Other times, the first date had never been fulfilled at all. 

Feeling herself bump into someone, she hurried to bow in apology and didn't even look up to see whom she was apologizing to. That person placed his hand on her face to lift it up and said, "Finally, I've found you."

Oddly startled, Tomoyo looked up and saw…

Eriol.

**Mainey's Corner**: Oha! Minna-san! I'm sorry if I've been confusing you and all with the 'hes' and the 'its' but I was just thinking of well, writing something different. Cause I am a big fan of Tomoyo+Yue fics but the thing is, everyone sort of refers to Yue as a male and I thought of doing something original? Hehe. I guess that's just the way that my head works. And sorry for this really late chapter too! 

Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

_Starless._

"Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo looked up in disbelief. She was hoping that she wasn't imagining things but was also hoping that he wasn't there either. She did not want to experience the pain of losing to others and keeping her emotions to herself again. 

But the figure remained standing before her. It seemed to be…solute and solid. And the eyes were as mysterious as always, never allowing anyone to penetrate through the solid gaze that protected his true thoughts. It was like old times, where she could only interpret his thoughts through his actions. Unlike Mizuki sensei, who seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking just by a mere look at him…yes, Mizuki sensei whom she could never beat…whom she could never surpass in his heart. 

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, as he sensed her confusion towards his sudden appearance. He took her hand and kissed it like he always did in politeness. Though she didn't show it, both of them knew that she cringed at the contact between her palm and his lips. She hated the feeling of his affections since young, for she knew that it was nothing special. He knew that she hated him doing that to her as she had developed feelings for him since young at the age of 10, but the fact was just that he only had eyes for another. 

But the question was whether she had forgotten about it. And he hoped that she hadn't.

"Yes, it's me Daidouji-san. Long time no see." He said, with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. This was bad…something was going on and Tomoyo not being able to figure it out was worse. Tomoyo didn't reply. She was too scared for anything to happen. All she plainly did was stare, before she realized her manners. 

She bowed to him, as a gesture that she welcomed him or greeted him. But they knew it was neither. She was scared. 

_Why are you doing this to me? Coming back without your beloved Mizuki? _

"How's Mizuki sensei?" she asked, not wanting the awkward silence to fill the atmosphere. She knew that it was the last topic that she should bring up, but she brought it up anyway. 

"Kaho is…[all of a sudden, a gentle look masked his face]…alright. She's back in England." He told her, knowing what question she'd ask next.

_Ok. So he came without her. Care to tell me why? _Tomoyo thought just as she forced out another smile. She hated that gentle look on his face, for only Sakura and Mizuki sensei was able to bring it out from this magician. "So what are you doing back in Japan all of a sudden?" 

It was the last answer she expected. Eriol smiled at the sight of her confused face. She had always been an open book to him though no one else could read her this well, and this made him delighted. He waved his hand before her eyes to see if she was dreaming. Snapping out of her spaced out situation, she bowed in apology. 

"I see you're going home now…let me take you back." Eriol told her, and like the gentleman he always were and always will be, he bowed and moved out of the way for her to walk first. Tomoyo was utterly conscious of her situation. _One wrong move and he'll break your heart again…remember that._

"Thank you. But I think I'd be able to find my house alone. No need for escorts." She coldly replied, knowing that he would back off to her wishes. He never did anything to disappoint others and that was one thing she knew. But he had grown up. 

"But I think it is not too safe for a young lady like you to be walking at this hour of the night. I think it is best that I walk you back." He said, holding out his arm for her to take it. Tomoyo took it for she could never win Eriol in this sort of battle. As she walked with him, she felt this zesty feeling running inside her, as though her heart was jumping. She was nervous and afraid for smiles that came from Eriol weren't always up to any good. Or should she say were never up to any good.

Silence filled between them but even Tomoyo could not be bothered to strike up a conversation. She just did not know what to say. But perhaps if she kept quiet, then he wouldn't be able to find fault with her and thus, would be safe from whatever he was planning. 

But Eriol always had a backup plan. He had not seen this lady for years and doubt that her personality may be the same. Then again, it was the good-natured Tomoyo that he always knew. Thus, it was already time to carry out plan B, which was to not say anything for he knew the anxiety she was facing. _Come to think of it…what kind of plan is this?_

They continued walking until they reached the majestic Daidouji gate. He rang the doorbell for her and the guards came to escort her to the door. It was time for them to part. Just as the gates were closed to bar her from the outside world, Eriol gave her another gracious bow and a grin spread across his Cheshire-like face. It gave her another shiver down her spine as he walked off.

As she entered her house, Tomoyo thought about what he had said. 

Because I wanted to see you… 

Something bad was about to happen. 

Yue was still busy flying about searching for the heiress. It had already searched the area closest to her mansion during the first few moments of its search, but she hadn't returned. It should've known. It had practically combed the whole park by now, and she wasn't in sight. Taking a double check, Yue headed for the direction to her mansion. But what it didn't expect to meet was Eriol instead. 

"…"

**Mainey's Corner:  
**Oha!  I know that maybe the ending for this chapter was quite stupid. But I thought that I'd just try. I don't think I'll be updating for the next week since I have so many tests that I haven't studied for and I've just been so busy. So hope you like this one and I'll have one the week after next! Ja ne!  
Once again, thank you to all those that reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Starless 

A glare passed through the eyes of a moon guardian to his former master's reincarnation. Clearly aware of the fact that he was not invited or welcomed by Yue, Eriol smiled charmingly as though he had not sensed anything at all. This irritated Yue even more for Eriol always knew which button to press to infuriate it.

"What are you doing here?" The moon guardian snarled, making it more obvious than ever that it did not enjoy the young man's company. It stayed a remarkable distance away from the figure as it still hovered in the air. 

Eriol's eyes twinkled with delight. It was going just as he planned and he had no intention of losing this opportunity of communicating with it. First, he gave Yue a gracious bow to show acknowledgement. Then he looked up at it and something flashed through his eyes…something bad, according to Yue's interpretation of the whole situation. Then he told the moon guardian that he had just walked Tomoyo home, giving Yue a pang of jealousy.

Eriol sensed this and grinned once more. Finally, after a couple of ice daggers flew past him that only missed by an inch, a serious face plastered itself on top of the Cheshire-like grin. "You like her, don't you?"

Yue glared (then again, it was always glaring ^_^). How could this…this…boy actually see right through its thoughts? Was it that obvious?

Eriol didn't need to look at Yue to guess its answer. He already knew how the moon guardian felt about the girl. His eyes then showed sadness to the guardian. 

"You understand that as a moon guardian, you have your priorities and your…_differences._"

Yue nodded, understanding its role. It knew that these were something that it had to consider before making any commitment. But it forgot it along the way. 

"You must know that it will be difficult for your love ones to accept that you have two bodies. And that they can only see you during _certain _times of the day, which I presume would be very hard for them. Especially if your other half has already someone else."

Yue looked down on the ground. Yukito **had** Touya. And it could only transform in its true form at night, or during emergencies. It would be difficult for itself and Tomoyo to accept…or would she mind?

"And your first priority is to serve and protect your master/mistress. Even though there may not be any magical beings plotting any destruction, you must still keep her safe for she is the one who rules you."

Sakura. Doesn't she already have that Chinese boy of hers? Is he not enough? Would she still need me? 

"Finally, I get to what I truly want to say. I **made** you. You aren't **human**. How are you to love? Do you truly love her? How are you going to **be** with her? Haven't you considered her feelings?"

Yue's eyes popped open. How could it forget?! 

Before any one of them could react, Eriol placed a barrier around himself, expecting ice daggers to fly at him any second. But all Yue did was hover in the air. "I expect that you have sort of forgotten all this. Reflect on your own position before making any chances or choices. I must go now. Till we meet again."

Yue nodded and spread its wings. It needed to be alone to think. It had to obey Eriol no matter what. He was still its master's reincarnation. Then it soared into the sky and disappeared from Eriol's sight. 

Sighing at his own work, which he was proud of, Eriol flagged down a taxi from where he was standing. As he closed the door to the vehicle, he told the driver, "The airport please."

Yue sat on a tree and willed its wings to disappear. It created less attention from others and possibly could go unnoticed. As the cold wind blew around it, making the plum blossoms around it swirl in the air, it thought about the promise it had made to Eriol. That one promise.

_"Promise me that you'll never see her again. Or love her, for that matter."_

It was too much for it to handle. It couldn't bear to not see her again. Though it wished to break this promise, it was for both their good that it obeyed. Finally, something fell out of its eyes. Only one droplet. 

Tomoyo is busying herself with getting ready for bed. As she was combing her black hair, she was reminded of Eriol's words once again. She did like Eriol, but something was holding her back, something strong inside of her, something that she never felt before. 

Hang on, it wasn't something. It was someone.

"Could I love it? Could I?"

Just then, the door opened to reveal a smartly dressed lady. 

"…Mother?"

**Mainey's Corner**: Finally I manage to finish another chapter. I think I'm going to fail the other two tests…to think I have another one tomorrow. So sad…hehe. Well hoped you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. 

Starless 

"…Mother?" Tomoyo was shocked to see her mother in the hallway. 

"Ah! Tomoyo! Where did you go?" Sonomi ran towards her daughter and hugged her close. Apparently, Tomoyo was accompanying her mother on a business trip but came back to the mansion.

_With Yue…_Tomoyo shook her head to rid the guardian out of her thoughts. This was not the time to be thinking about it.

Smiling sheepishly, she asked her mother what she was back for because she remembered that they were only to return the day after. Then she remembered that everything that revolves around her life would be reported to her mother. If they say them together, perhaps Sonomi may know about Yue already. 

"Tomoyo dear, if you aren't doing anything, can we have a chat? Just this chat between you and me?" Sonomi asked, though she knew her daughter wouldn't refuse. And was replied with a nod. Taking a deep breath, she started the conversation.

"I was thinking about your…_personal _life. You have friends, classmates, teachers and family. But you don't seem to have anyone closer than that…" Sonomi started off, afraid of what she was trying to hint.

"Mother, if you are talking about me being boyfriend-less, then please remember how you chased off every guy that was chasing me." Tomoyo told her, giggling at the methods her mother used. 

"I did? Did not! All I did was ask him very few questions and go through some interviews and just get some guards to keep an eye on you two! It was for your sake!" Sonomi protested.

"Just a few? Mother! You practically spent more time with him than him with me!"

"Ok. You win this time. But you do have someone don't you? Someone to rely on…someone that cares for you and will protect you even at the cost of his life…someone you love. And I promise to no longer interfere with it. Though I know that you are capable, I don't mind having a son to take over my place…"

Tomoyo nodded, her thoughts going back to Yue. But Yue was different from what she thought her mother was expecting…it was just different but special to her. "Yes mother, I do."

Sitting up from the bed, Sonomi smiled. Reassured by her daughter's words, she turned around and exited the room. But as the door closed, she told the guards. 

"I want you to keep an eye on her, no matter where she is. I want to find out if she was lying or not and who this special someone is." The guards obeyed and nodded and she strolled to her room. 

"I just don't want her to be hurt the same way I was. Neither do I want her to be alone…if only I spent more time with her."

Leaning against her balcony railings, Tomoyo stared out into the night sky. She wanted to go up there again…to see the stars. But she knew seeing the stars was just an excuse…she wanted Yue to take her. Being with it seemed to just calm her mind, yet make it frenzy at the same time. She felt as though it would take it any emotion that she poured out to him, as though it would stay be her side forever. 

But, could that ever be? 

Sighing, Tomoyo turned around and headed into her room, preparing for her night nap. And then she stopped, wondering how the moon guardian actually felt about her. Perhaps it was just trying to help her find the answer, help her find her true self. Perhaps that was all it felt. 

Little did she know, a white figure was looking up to her. The moon light bounced off its silver hair, giving it a glowing look. It was standing there for quite some time and its eyes never left the princess. Only until she went in, did a pair of wings began to grow from its back. It turned and flew out of the estate, knowing it was the last time it'll ever see her. 

Back in England, Kaho Mizuki was waiting at the airport for her lover. She was worried for she had woken up with a letter by her side, telling her that some urgent business had occurred and Eriol had to return to Japan for a night. Eriol did know how to take care of himself, but all the same, she was worried. Leaving without a word was never a good sign. 

"Flight 125 has just arrived. Passengers, please go to belt 25 and collect your luggage."

Kaho quickly made her way to the front of all the family members of the passengers, wincing her eyes to scan for a black-haired figure amidst the crowd. 

"Kaho?" a voice from below protruded her search.

Looking down, Kaho saw what she was looking for. 

"Eriol! Where did you go?? Have you any idea how worried I was?" Kaho booted off. And Eriol caught hold of her hand and kissed it. 

"That's precisely what I love about you." 

Kaho blushed and looked for another topic to cover it up. "Where's your luggage?"

"Luggage?" Eriol looked amused. "Why, Kaho. Shouldn't you be smart enough to think that if I only went there for a night, no luggage would be needed?"

Smiling, they walked hand in hand back to their apartment. _I just hope that they'd be smart enough to handle things on their own. It's the only way._

**Mainey's Corner**  
Ok. That's the end of Eriol and Kaho. As in, I'm not bringing them in anymore. Heh. Anyway, to clear things up, Eriol is kind of their matchmaker and was only trying to bring out both of their emotions. So he isn't evil k? Heh. Anyway, sorry that this chapter took so long, didn't mean to. Just didn't have the heart to write even though I wanted to write and had so many tests to study for. Actually, I got pretty good grades…but, it's not very good. Oh well, till the next chapter then! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Starless 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura could be heard from the other end of the corridor. Scampering towards her best friend, she blabbered what she wanted to say for she was rushing to have lunch with her boyfriend, no other than Li Syaoran. "Tomoyo, wulduliketocumoverforastay *breathes* overthisweekend?" 

Thank heavens for Tomoyo's skill of making out what Sakura was saying. She replied with a nod and a 'shoo, off to your boyfriend'. Smiling to herself as the girl scuttled off, she was happy for her friend actually found someone other than herself to open up to, and to share memories together. Perhaps, she would one day experience that too…

The very day after the day after the next, Tomoyo arrived with her bag packed at the Kinomoto Residence. She was never too later, yet never too early for she knew exactly what time Sakura would wake up. That day was to be spent with the four of them together, namely Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meilin, who was over visiting for the week, but only the girls were staying.

Ringing the doorbell, she knew that Sakura was not up yet and she could prepare a little something for breakfast. Waiting patiently for the other family members to open the door, she was surprised to see that someone else, other than the 3, was in the house too. The door opened and revealed Tsukishiro Yukito. 

"Ah! Daidouji-san!" the white haired cheerful chap greeted. Tomoyo was in shock for a moment for she didn't expect Yukito to be there. She bowed and smiled at him, quietly mentioning his name in acknowledgment. Yukito politely took her bags even though Tomoyo wanted to reject his offer. It just wasn't nice. 

"Yuki, who's here?" a sleepy groan crept into the hallway. No other than the older Kinomoto of the family, Touya noticed Tomoyo in the background and nodded as a welcome to his residence. He then helped Yukito take Tomoyo's **one** bag and shot a look towards Yukito. 

Tomoyo, with her powerful observation, had caught this look. It was that one look that she could never forget. It was the look Eriol had cast on Kaho before. It was the one shared between two people who shared a bit more than just friendship. It was the look of a lover. 

Blushing in embarrassment, Tomoyo giggled at the two lovebirds [or bunnies] in front of her, causing them to remember that she was still there. She bowed and took her bag from Touya and informed them that she would be heading to Sakura's room first. Then she left the two guys blushing behind her.

On the way to Sakura's room, Tomoyo was thinking about the couple below. Yes, it didn't matter if both of them were members of the same sex, it was just the way they felt about each other. Touya was of course, more protective of Yukito and had sensed his feelings much earlier. Yukito, on the other hand, was confused about his emotions and found out much later…and he was Yue.

Tomoyo stopped. Memories of Yue just flooded into her head. She felt her eyes began to water as thoughts of herself hurting Yue materialized in front of her. Her heart began to break as she thought of her selfishness towards it when she thought she couldn't bear to love it. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she just accept it? Why did she move away? 

_Because I love it…_She thought sadly, knowing that now she couldn't turn back time. Finally, she decided to leave the place. She could not take it any longer. Yukito's presence would only remind her of Yue and that would make her cry and shatter. She wanted to hide it…for the time being. It was something personal to her and all she needed was time to get over it. Signing off a note that was neatly written, she slipped it under Sakura's door and left the house. 

"Tomoyo left a note?!" Meilin shouted angrily just as she found out from Sakura about the note. "I came all the way back to see you guys and she left a note?! Without a proper explanation either!" 

Sakura and Meilin were just questioning themselves about Tomoyo's sudden change of mind. She wasn't picking up their phone calls or replying to them at all. She was just…not there. Syaoran, on the other hand, was not doing anything about it. He was just trying to feel Tomoyo's emotions from the note, but it wasn't strong enough to make it out. So he just sat there, watching the two girls make a lot of noise over Tomoyo. 

Soon it was night. After dinner, Syaoran wanted to make a move first so it'll just be a girl's night out for a longer period of time. He proceeded out of the door and thanked the Kinomotos. Just as he made pass the corner, Yukito came running after him, telling him that he had left his wallet and since he was also leaving, might as well be the middleman. "Personal service, Master Li."

Syaoran laughed, following after Yukito's laughter. Then he placed his hand against Yukito's head and 'knocked' him unconscious. "I'm sorry but I must speak to someone…I call upon the protectors of the Sakura cards, the guardian of the moon, Yue!" 

A pair of wings formed behind Yukito's back and soon engulfed him. Light produced from the inside and soon the wings pulled back into it's original position, and a magnificent beauty was held before anyone's eyes. 

"Master Li, you called?" Yue's emotionless eyes looked into the chocolatey ones.

"Yes Yue…I would like to speak for you for a moment." They headed towards a nearby park bench for a little chat. 

"I've been wondering why we haven't seen you in quite awhile…" Syaoran asked as a Sakura flower flew into his hand. 

"There is no purpose for me to show myself." Yue's reply called upon a breeze and blew the Sakura flower away. 

"Are you sure? I sense something more than that…" Syaoran asked with a stern voice.

"Yes."

Syaoran thought for a while, then his hand reached for his jacket and retrieved a note. _Tomoyo's _note. Then he felt the moon guardian tense up. He could not be wrong. 

"Nothing is wrong, isn't it? Then I wonder why Tomoyo couldn't spend the day with us. Do you know why?"

Yue didn't answer. It couldn't let the young man beside him know. It couldn't let anyone know.

"Yue, if there's something that you wish to tell me-"

"No, there isn't." Yue cut into Syaoran's sentence. It's eyes hardened and it tore them away from the note.

"I opened up to you before, and you showed me the way. Perhaps I can do the same for you now."

Yue remained silent. And then, it _nodded._

**Mainey's Corner**:  
Ok. I have no idea how I lasted through this chapter. I know it's really badly written, but there really wasn't any way to write this chapter. I promise a much better one for the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers again!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Starless 

_Does she love me? __  
Chance I dare not, but   
was there a glimpse of it   
in her smile? _

_Do I dare hope? __  
Dream I only can, as   
our love lives in all but   
my imagination. _

_I was certain __  
of that look in her eyes   
will she ever treat me   
more than a friend? _

_I wish I had the courage __  
to unload this guilty   
load of love and fall  
right into your embrace _

_To melt in your arms __  
and let our tears mingle  
as heart to heart,   
lovers rejoice._

Moments of silence hung in the air between Syaoran and Yue. Both of them were unsure of how to start the conversation but surprisingly, it was Yue who started it off.

"Master Li… I am a being without emotions, aren't I?" Yue questioned.

Syaoran was shocked. How was he to answer? "I uh…"

Yue nodded. It knew the answer itself from back to forth. It knew it was incapable of loving others. It knew that others were not even capable of loving it. How could it be so stupid to even ask?

Sensing the sorrow building up in the guardian's heart, Syaoran placed his hand on Yue's shoulder. "You presume yourself as a shell without emotions. Yet, you can feel the sadness pouring out of yourself. Yet, you are trying your best to contain your tears within your eyes. Is that still considered emotionless?"

Yue did not move as it ruminated over these words. It had only presumed that emotions were of happiness and love, when it forgot all about the negative pain that it was suffering all this while. Anger, fear and long were all a certain aspect of emotion.

"No one said you were incapable of feeling, much less love. No one should be telling you how you should be feeling or what you are. That is something that you should decide for yourself." Syaoran comforted the guardian as it rested its head against his lap. He placed his hand on top of its head and stroke the silver strands of hair. "No one should ever control your own thoughts and emotions…"

Tears rolled down ever so gently against the fair skin as stars twinkled against the dark night sky.

On the other end of Tomoeda, a young lady was singing her sorrowful heart out. She regretted not answering the last question it had imposed on her. She hurt it, as well as herself. But what brought her to not answer the question? What was it that held her back?

It was her fear. Her fear of losing something and sink into sepulchral sadness.

This was what was special of Tomoyo. After her silly crush on Sakura, she believed that love could only hurt others; despite the limited happiness it brought to others.

Tomoyo did not believe in love.

She could admit that she was selfish, hurting others at the expense of her safety against the endless pain a broken heart would bring. Why wallow for a long period of time for a short period of happiness? Why wouldn't anyone rather remain sad and happy? Why did people chase love?

She thought of these people as stupid. She knew that they would end up hurting each other in the end. It is only a matter of time, even for Syaoran and Sakura.

Nothing lasts forever… no matter how long it goes.

But now, she was wishing she had answered that question. She had this desire to feel what it is like to be in love. And she wanted to share it with… Yue, whom she had cut so badly that she doubt it would ever accept her. Regret filled her mind as she sang song after song, trying to rid her thoughts. But to no avail, a picture of a heavenly being continued to paint itself over and over again in her mind.

_Does he love me? __  
I dare not ask, but  
as I look into his eyes   
I see much more inside... _

_Do I dare hope? __  
Yet I'm afraid to, as   
I show all I can in my smiles   
but he does not see it. _

_I was certain __  
of my feelings for him _  
_but will he ever feel__  
the same way as I do? _

_I wish I had the courage __  
to bravely go up and confess   
yet I'm afraid of rejection   
and making a fool of myself. _

_To melt in your arms __  
is all I can wish for   
but I will continue to wait   
in sadness' embrace._

As she sang, Sonomi listened from outside Tomoyo's room. What exactly was going on with her daughter? Due to her strong care and concern for her daughter, Sonomi decided to not question the matter. But decided that she'll find out about it herself.

Yue continued to sob for a while. But soon, it got tired of all the tears flowing out of its eyes and the heavy feeling that pulled its spirit down. Syaoran also sensed it, and decided that it was high time for Yukito to return.

"Yue, looked deep into whatever you consider as your heart and see if you can find the one true thing that you can hang on… the one thing that you would decide to live on for. Only then will you find your life meaningful."

The guardian nodded and its wings appeared just as it stepped away from the Sakura tree. It bowed in gratitude as the wings engulfed it once more and the transformation took place. And now in its place, was Yukito.

"A-re? What am I doing here…?"

Syaoran smiled. "Ah… Tsukishiro-san, it appears that you were coming after me to return me my wallet which I accidentally left at the Kinomoto Residence."

Yukito looked surprised. "I was? Oh yes! I was! Ah… Li-san! Here's your wallet!"

Handing Syaoran the wallet, Yukito bid him good night and goodbye and headed in another direction back to his place. 

This time, Yue did not take the chance of Yukito's unconscious form to fly away. But yet, it slept peacefully somewhere at the back of Yukito's mind… tired from all that it had endured… and all that crying.

Whoever said crying wasn't tiring?

**Mainey's Corner:  
**Huwwo! It's been sooooooo long since I last updated or even wrote anything!! Ah! I'm so sorry for updating this late! Hmmm. About this chapter… actually, I ain't too satisfied with this chapter either because I totally forgot what I wanted to write. =S That isn't too good a sign. But I know what I have in mind for the ending, which would most probably be 2 chapters from now. Quite a short story eh? Well, if you ask me, the initial idea was to end it in 3 chapters… I have absolutely no idea how it ended up coming to chapter 8! Nyahahahahaha! Anyway, hope you liked this and thanks to all those reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Dedicated to: All those who reviewed, and to CLAMP who created these characters for me to write.

Starless

Tomoyo woke up only to find that she was not in the comforts of her bed in the Daidouji Mansion, but lying somewhere in the middle of a garden, with just but a blanket sheltering her from the cold. She looked around, hoping to find a clue to where she was and how she got there. But there was nothing in sight, except for perhaps a few rose bushes and vegetation and the dark sky hovering over her.

"Awake?" A voice emerged from behind her.

Tomoyo did not have to turn to identify whose voice it belonged to; instead she noticed the light that illuminated the grass around her. She was not very pleased at how she was taken here and made to expose her innocent yet weak heart again. And in an icy tone, she replied.

"What matter concerning me is so urgent that you have to abduct me and take me to a foreign place? My, I must know how you got past the guards…"

Sonomi's teaching really helped here. It was through experience of Sonomi lashing out at her suitors that gave Tomoyo lessons to learn how to use the same cold tone to deal with unwanted people… or things. Why did it want to continue to pester her, when both of them knew that it could never be? Seeing the moon guardian just made things worse…

"Does it really matter?" Yue answered, in a tone so icy that it rivaled her own, and it was what Tomoyo precisely detested.

People who tried to compete with her who did not have the power or status that put them on par with her. However, Yue was an exception. She absolutely hated that tone Yue used when communicating with her. How dare it! Especially after all the pain it caused her, it still dared to defy her!

Holding back painful tears that stung her eyes, she got up and proceeded to walk away - not just from the "garden" and Yue, but also from all the pain and suffering… and love.

"Since my presence is not needed here, I shall take my leave."

Before Tomoyo could take anymore than two steps, a pair of strong arms held her from behind. A voice that whispered into her ear, sent shivers down her spine as its warm breath blew against her neck.

"Can you really leave?"

Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow. Of course she could! She could just bloody storm out of wherever she was at that moment IF Yue hadn't had its arms holding her, as though telling her that they would protect her from any harm. Why did it have to catch her in such an awkward position that tempted her to just lie back and let it handle all her pain and problems?

Sighing, Tomoyo squeezed out of Yue's hold on her and asked, "What did you bring me out here for?"

"For this." 

Yue flung its hand and a dozen dozen ice shards flew up into the air, and shattered into tiny pieces, reflecting the moonlight, letting it seem as though real stars were twinkling in the empty sky.

It was beautiful.

Tomoyo gazed upwards, noting that the ice had filled up the sky where it had been void. A touch on her arm brought her back to reality, making her feel a slight tinge of irritation towards the one who had distracted her from savoring the beauty presented in front of her.

"That is all I can do for you." Yue bowed and then proceeded to take its leave. 

"Wait!" Tomoyo shouted just as Yue spread its wings, preparing to soar. She ran towards it and circled her arms around it. Pearly white tears soaked the feathers of Yue's wings as she sobbed quietly.

"Thank you…" She managed out and a smile curled up on Yue's mouth. It turned around and brought its hand to her chin, tilting it slightly to face its face.

"Are you sad?" Yue asked her.

Tomoyo shook her head. 

"Then why are you crying?"

Tomoyo wanted to reply but all Yue did was hush her by placing its finger against her lips. 

"Smile for me… for the last time."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. _The last time?_

"Please… I just want to see you smile." Yue wiped the tears away from her eyes and its hand lingered on her cheek slightly longer than it was meant to.

Tomoyo smiled, using all the strength she could muster and gathered all the thoughts of happiness that she had embedded in her mind… the times with Sakura and the gang… the times with her mother and father when she was young… the times that she shared with Yue…

Yue's eyes showed happiness and it pressed its lips to her forehead. 

"Thank you…"

With that, it untangled itself from Tomoyo's arms and flew off, soaring into the sky before it disappeared, like the twinkling of a star.

Forcing herself not to cry, Tomoyo gathered her blanket and gave one last lingering look at the sky before she settled to a phone booth to call up her mother.

"Darling! What have you been doing out all night? And why are your eyes so red?" Sonomi bombarded all sorts of questions to her daughter as Tomoyo stepped into the car. A wave from Tomoyo indicated that she was not in the mood to talk about it and Sonomi kept quiet, but made a mental note to find out who had hurt her daughter.

The car pulled up at the Daidouji Mansion and Tomoyo made her way to her room, ignoring the offers made by her maid for any refreshments or preparations for a bath. She locked her door and headed into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

She came out with a purple silk nightgown and headed for her bed, where she threw the covers to cover her entire body. She drew her legs up and hugged them close to her body, preparing for another night filled with tears that she had caused…

But she knew that tomorrow, everything would be ok for it would be as though nothing had happened before… nothing that was worth remembering…

_Why did she push it away?_

Author's note:  
I have no idea how I managed to get through this. I just wanted this fic to end… I really think that it's a terribly written fic. If you look at it, you'd get what I mean. I think this ending is bad too… but I just wrote an Eriol/Yue and it had a sad ending… so I decided this would just have a sad ending too or too many complications would arise. I'm sorry to those who expected too much out of the ending but this is all I could come up with. Gomen ne!


End file.
